


A Slice of Seungmins Life

by Eilatan_Sevol



Series: A Slice of SKZ Life [4]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Smut, Social Commentary, Time Skips, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilatan_Sevol/pseuds/Eilatan_Sevol
Summary: “HYUNG!” Seungmin squeaked but was roughly picked up and mouth melded with Sungjins.Sungjin was two buttons into undressing the younger when…“Sur… Surprise?” Wonpil said and Sungjin dropped Seungmin and turned with shock right as the light was flicked on to the loungeroom.***“If you want to marry me, keep breathing.” Seungmin said. Sure enough, “See? I told you.”Seungmin walked away cockily.***“I don’t know, the only explanation I have heard is the whole ‘gay rights’ movement pissed the conservatives off and they are going around with this attitude of ‘If you want female rights, you should have to put up with what they do… apparently rape is what they meant.” The kids said saddened.***A spin off from the 'A Slice of SKZ Life' that follows Seungmin and Sungjin.TW//- Homophobic Situations- Anxiety- Mentions of Rape (no actual rape)- Political discussion- Discussions of Mpreg
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Park Sungjin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: A Slice of SKZ Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095884
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	A Slice of Seungmins Life

Seungmin was in the crowd. Many people were there waiting for their sons, their husbands, their brothers to finish the ceremony. Seungmin was sat next to a mother and a sister. There was an awkward conversation between them that went along the lines of ‘Your brother?’ and Seungmin flinching saying ‘nope’.

He probably didn’t need to let the cringy air hang but he did.

Sungjin was finally done with service.

The trumpet played the recruits out. A final salute and family were allowed to get up and great their respective boys.

Seungmin hung back. He tried to not lose sight of Sungjin though.

It was only when the elder was noticeably looking around that Seungmin jogged down the stairs with a wide smile. His previous nerves were gone as he closed in on his Hyung.

“GWAH” Seungmin shouted and jumped on him. Sungjin met him with a hug on instinct and held him close.

“Finally done.” Sungjin whispered to him happily.

“Finally.” Seungmin reiterated.

They finally separated and Sungjin pulled him into a short kiss before picking up his bag and wrapping an arm around his waist to start walking out. Seungmin was smiling wide and caught sight of the mother from earlier.

He nodded and smiled. She turned away.

Seungmin got into Sungjin’s car and they laced fingers over the gear stick as they drove away.

“I haven’t dated you NOT in the army.” Seungmin laughed and the elder shrugged.

“Well you have now.” He squeezed his hand. “How is it?”

Seungmin hummed and pretended to think.

“I dunno. Feels weird. If you aren’t in the army, then you are just my celebrity crush. You might be out of my league now.” Seungmin laughed.

“Ok, sure, Mr. 3 chart awards with out a single performance.”   
  


“Yeah, the industry has some questions to answer.”

***

Seungmin let nothing out and had lead Sungjin in with out suspicion. It was going to plan until…

“Come here.” Sungjin threw his bag… Actually threw it and grabbed Seungmin by the waist roughly.

“HYUNG!” Seungmin squeaked but was roughly picked up and mouth melded with Sungjins.

Sungjin was two buttons into undressing the younger when…

“Sur… Surprise?” Wonpil said and Sungjin dropped Seungmin and turned with shock right as the light was flicked on to the loungeroom.

All of day6, SKZ, 2pm, Ateez (for some reason they just come to all family events now) Itzy, Got7 and Twice were there.

“Wel…Welcome home?” Sana said unsure and Sungjin was looking horrified.

“Horney bastard.” Young K laughed and Sungjin turned with a red face to button Seungmin back up.

“My eyes.” Jeongin said softly but it was loud and clear. Sungjin sighed and Seungmin was biting his lips not to laugh.

“Didn’t know it was this kind of party.” Mingi added… Unhelpfully.

“It’s not.” Seungmin assured him but was now failing to hold back his laughter. Sungjin staired at him for help. The younger was not helpful.

Seungmin continued breaking into fits of laughter.

Sungjin started too and lent against Seungmins shoulder for support.

“Everyone go home!” Sungjin shouted out and picked up Seungmin again, still laughing loudly. Sungjin only made it two steps before he set the younger down and they sat together laughing.

“Are we getting a show or not?” Yeji asked playfully and Seungmin waved her off.

Minnie stood and held a hand for Sungjin. The elder took it and stood up, both sufficiently embarrassed and finally walked to the group of friends who greated them with their own laughs and hugs.

They all had a few drinks, bar Felix who was still recovering from surgery. Seungmin informed him it was also doubling as a house warming party hence to mass amount of gifts given.

Some were helpful.

A lot weren’t.

When Sungjin opened one that held lingere, Seungmin shut the box and told everyone they would just open them later.

“I dunno, these aren’t even my size.” Sungjin said and held up a light blue garter belt. Seungmin snatched it and tucked it back in the box.

“Not meant for you, dumb ass.” Sana said and handed the box to Seungmin who shook his head but then Hyunjin snatched it from behind him leading them into a chase.

It was a nice evening all in all. People dispersed over the night and by 11pm it was just Seungmin and Sungjin and the day 6 boys. Seungmin was wrapped in Sungjin on the couch. One they had barely used at all.

Seungmin wondered if this was going to be their default position. You know how you have ‘your’ spot on a couch? Was this how they would sit automatically.

  
As Seungmin tucked his knees up and slid further into Sungjin’s side, he hoped so.

“This is hardly fair, Seungmin looks the same as me but if I was ever that close to you, you would have thrown a fit by now.” Wonpil complained and Sungjin looked at him like it was obvious why.

“It’s true, I have never seen you let anyone be so close to you physically. It’s weird.” Dowoon laughed.

“I kind of imagined IF you had sex, it would have been at an arms distance to maintain personal space.” Jae threw in with a laugh. Seungmin flushed.

“You guys could just be happy for me.” Sungjin rubbed his brow with frustration. Seungmin sat more upright but the look Sungjin quickly gave him changed his mind and he nestled back in and held on to Sungjins arm.

“AWWW, that’s too cute, Seungmin is the cute one, I know.” Wonpil nodded. “I bet you wouldn’t hate on HIS Aegyo.” Wonpil said and Seungmin scoffed.

“He hates cute things.” Young K explained helpfully. Seungmin lent his head to rest on the back of the couch.

“Hyungie.” Seungmin tapped his arm and Sungjin looked to him slowly with shock. “Seungminnie loves you.” Seungmin said in a baby voice then cringed. Sungjin was blushing as he shook his head and the others laughed.

“Any urge to hit him?” Young K asked with a chuckle.

“No!” Sungjin said horrified, “Why?” He demanded and put an arm protectively around Seungmin.

“OHHHH!” Jae shouted at the sight.

“Hyung, this is too weird, you are too much right now.” Dowoon commented.

Sungjin smiled at his band mates discomfort.

“Really, you would have hit one of us if we called you Hyungie.” Wonpil added.

“Well yes, because it’s not cute when you do it, it’s just annoying.” Sungjin smiled.

“So you do like cute things, just not us?” Young K clarified.

“No, I just like Seungmin.” Sungjin stated and hid his face behind Seungmins head making the smaller laugh at how it tickled.

“Ugh. Disgusting.” Jae said and threw a napkin at him.

“Dowoon and I are cute all the time, you never pay attention to that.” Wonpil complained.

“We have been ignoring you two since before you came out.” Young K explained with a laugh.

“Do you think you guys will come out soon? Like to the public?” Jae asked with a more serious tone.

“I don’t know, I mean eventually right? We just haven’t really talked about it. Chan and Felix didn’t come out until after they had a baby though so there is no rush I guess.” Sungjin looked to Seungmin for confirmation. The younger nodded while thinking.

“I guess. I would like people to know. I mean… Yeah… Eventually… It doesn’t leave many straight OR single members in SKZ though.” Seungmin laughed.

“Think of it this way, it leaves TOO many straight members, We still have too many. I think they should just get together but…” Wonpil said, acknowledging Young K and Jae.

“Hey, I am married to the game bro.” Jae said cockily.

“Yeah, and I am married to anything that is not Jae.” Young K laughed.

“Personally, I am surprised Hyung likes men, not to be mean, but you seem that type… You know… Boring.” Wonpil commented and Sungjin rolled his eyes.

“I’m surprised Sungjin decided to date a fan honestly.” Jae laughed at his own joke and Seungmin smirked but shuffled uncomfortably.

“He’s not a fan, he’s colleague if anything.” Young K explained but Seungmin laughed.

“No… I definitely had the My Day fanship.” Seungmin confessed and Sungjin smiled at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah… I’m gonna tell people that’s how we got together, that you saw me in the crowd and invited me backstage.” Seungmin stated with a nod making the others chuckle.

“How did you get together? What is that story? It was recent-ish right?” Young K asked.

“He was following me around one day…” Sungjin started and Seungmin hit him lightly.

“Yaaaa.” He whined smally. “I was already the fan boy, at least tell the truth.” Seungmin opened his phone and started scrolling through the messages as he spoke. “Hyung messaged ME while he was at training. He said he was looking for Channie Hyungs number and when I gave it to him, he was like, ‘Thanks, It’s Sungjin by the way, from Day6’…”

“EWWW Hyung! You were name dropping yourself?” Wonpil cringed.

“No, no, I think he just assumed I didn’t save his number right away when I first got it. But then I just kept messaging back, and he kept messaging back then asked to meet up when he got back on break.” Seungmin explained and Sungjin could only nod.

“Be honest Sung… You didn’t need Chan’s number… Right?” Young K asked and Sungjin laughed.

“nope.”

  
“Ya, then why did you message me?” Seungmin asked confused.

“Well, it’s kind of sad, but… When you first get to boot camp, there is a sense of… preparing for death, you know? It’s very macabre.” Sungjin took a breath. He never had actually explained his actions. “And I was kind of thinking for the first time… I want to be happy with someone.” Sungjin nodded to Seungmin.

“And what? He was the first in your contacts list?” Dowoon prompted for a further explanation.

“No… I just… You are going to laugh, but I don’t care. I just remember Seungmin always being so genuine and caring. He isn’t like other people, he is smart and diligent and naturally talented but works on it so hard. I couldn’t believe it, some days I would get to the company and Seungmin had already been there singing in the practice rooms. Then I would be leaving and he would be heading to dance practice. I never liked dancing but that one time I came down to ‘talk to chan’ I just wanted to see what it was like because… You know… You seem so proper… I couldn’t imagine what you dancing looked like.” Sungjin seemed to be on an unstoppable train now, “Then I saw you and you were really good, I mean, none of us could ever do that, then I saw you carrying a guitar and the teacher told me you wanted to learn to play because you liked us so much and I just thought it was so adorable.” Sungjin was smiling as he spoke,

“Then when you guys released your first album, I saw all the promos for it and you looked so grown up. Like all sharp features and this… hip hop style. I was shocked, really…” Sungjin took a breath, “But then I realised, my first thought when I saw the look was… It was this vivid scenario where I was with you while you tried on different outfits to find something to represent your new style… Like this feeling of wanting to be that special person who got to see the real you behind your fashion changes, or stage presence while you continued to grow as an artists and… Really… It shocked me. I though… I never thought of you like this… I had never thought of anyone like this… Then I realised I wanted to. It hurt when I had to leave for training that I might actually miss something. I felt a little bit hopeless about it and the thoughts that came with training and how life is so short… People talked about finding a special woman, having some kids and all I thought of was you… Then Chan, Felix, Minho and Han came out and it changed everything… I let myself be hopeful for what I wanted rather than mourning something that I hadn’t even given a chance to lose.” Sungjin was glassy eyed by the time he finished and Seungmin was pouting with red ears.

“Hyung, you talk too much.” Dowoon scoffed then laughed. Wonpil hit him.

“Ya! Shut up! It was beautiful! You tell me, right now, why we are dating!” Wonpil demanded.

“Because you are beautiful.” Dowoon smiled and Wonpil hit him again.

“Those two hardly compare!” Wonpil huffed.

“Why did you never tell us any of this Sungjin?” Jae asked a little sad he never confided in them.

“Think about it… If I had said to you BEFORE JYP discussed SKZ boys coming, that I had a crush on a guy 7 years younger than me in our company who was a fan of our band, you would have called me crazy.” Sungjin laughed.

“I mean, I still think you are crazy, but us… The band. We would have supported you… You never even told us you liked guys.” Young K said and Sungjin sighed.

“I didn’t… I just liked Seungmin… I didn’t even know I had feelings for him, I just thought about him a lot then one day I was just like… Oh… Maybe that is what this is.”

Seungmin buried his face in Sungjins arm and hugged it tighter.

“I didn’t know.” The younger murmured.

“It’s a bit embarrassing.” Sungjin confessed and Seungmin nodded.

“It is… I thought I was a groupie until now.”

“Ya! No!” Sungjin scolded.

“I was joking.” Seungmin laughed and kissed the arm shyly.

“Gross…” Jae cringed. Seungmin pouted so Young K spoke up.

“Seungmin, please don’t take offence to our comments, it’s not you, it’s because it’s Sungjin, you understand right? It’s weird seeing Chan being lovey hey?”

“Hmm. No. He has always been cuddly… Minho hyung… That is weird. Seeing him with Han…” Seungmin shivers with the cringe. Young K laughed.

“See? We could learn a thing or two from the kids, they are so loving.” Wonpil argued and Jae rolled his eyes.

“you have your cuddle buddy leave the rest of us be.”

It wasn’t long before Wonpil and Dowoon were prompting the other boys it was time to leave. Sungjin tried not to look too excited.

He loved his band mates, but his plans with Seungmin have been on hold for too long.

“I actually think I might stay here, That’s alright, isn’t it?” Jae asked and Sungjin tried to force a smile as he blinked with rage.

Jae broke and laughed early on in the bit though.

“Just kidding,” He laughed and stood up to stretch. “I don’t want to hear that.”

They said their good byes and welcome homes before they left. They knew it wasn’t long at all until they were heading back in together to plan some activities.

It was just them on the couch again, Seungmin at Sungjins side as the elder was finishing his drink in deep gulps.

“Hey Hyung…” Seungmin asked while he absent mindedly squeezed Sungjins arm and played with his hand.

“Yeah?” Sungjin asked and finished his drink.

“What did you want to ask me that night?” Seungmin asked softly and Sungjin sat forward to violently cough on his drink. Seungmin patted his back while taking his glass so he could catch his breath.

“You ok?” Seungmin checked and Sungjin nodded before finally pulling in a deep breath. “Was it what I said? Was it bad?” Seungmin worried out loud.

“No, no, not you, it’s fine I just… I thought you would have forgotten.” Sungjin confessed and laughed nervously.

“Why would I have forgotten?” Seungmin smirked. Sungjin looked at him with wide eyes.

“It was right after the news about the…”

“Stop.” Sungjin reached a hand to cover Seungmins mouth and stared at him.

Seungmin froze.

A look swapped between them that screamed both knew what he wanted to ask.

Sungjin held his gaze and let his hand drop. Seungmin was still frozen and looking over his face.

Sungjin slowly opened his mouth to speak but the younger cut him off.

“I’d say yes.” He whispered. Sungjin flinched.

“Really?” Sungjin searched his face for a lie. Seungmin just nodded. Sungjin stood abruptly.

“Say no more, please,”

“Are you-,” Seungmin tried to follow him but Sungjin turned around with wide eyes.

“SHhhhhh!!!!” Sungjin spun to push a hand over Seungmins mouth. “No more.” Sungjin shook his head. Seungmin tore his face away.

“Ya, do you not want to anymore?” Seungmin frowned and Sungjin shook his head wildly and grabbed Seungmins shoulders. “You don’t?”

“I do!” Sungjin said loudly and held a finger to Seungmins lips. “Just… Just let… I need to… Just… Wait…. Please?” Sungjin put his hands to his fore head to beg. “Please? I was… I want to do it… Just… More. YA I’m not making sense. Please… You can know it?” Sungjin nodded, “But just wait… I don’t want to do it that way.” Sungjin was a mess.

“Sooo… Just… Wait?”

“Please?” Sungjin asked again but saw Seungmins mind worrying. He sighed. “Any chance of you not over thinking everything now?” Sungjin forced a smile.

“Absolutely not.” Seungmin was smiling cheekily.

Sungjin breathed out a laugh.

“Seungmiiiin.” He whined and the younger bopped side to side happily.

“Ahhh” Seungmin sing-songed, “You wan-“

“STOP!” Sungjin covered his mouth again but Seungmin pulled away and ran for the steps.

“Ha ha, You love me.” Seungmin sang and bounded up the stairs.

Sungjin smiled a laugh and followed after him at a normal pace.

“ _Like and love aren’t enough to express this beautiful feeling”_ Sungjin sang.

“ _OH I’M FALLING IN LOVE.”_ Seungmin sung from inside the bedroom before Sungjin was there but the younger tore back out around the corner with a serious look on his face.

“Spider?” Sungjin asked and Seungmin stopped him and glared.

“Is that song about me?” Seungmin asked bluntly and Sungjin smirked.

“Maybe.” He said and tried to walk past.

“Hyuuunggg!” Seungmin whined and shoved his shoulder. Sungjin caught his arm and pulled so they were chest to chest.

You were beautiful, Those eyes that looked at me” Sungjin sang and swayed them a little. “The voice that called me, All, All, All of that to me, You were beautiful.”

“Hyung, that’s not fair…” Seungmin was blushing and trying to pull away. “What am I going to sing to you? _This is out tang, tang, tang, tang_?” Seungmin tried to laugh shyly.

“ _Even a fool knows, you are the best thing I ever had,_ ” Sungjin sang and Seungmin looked at him with a shy smile.

“I forgot about that one.” Seungmin was looking at Sungjins bright smile.

“Kiss me.” Sungjin whispers and Seungmin couldn’t not. He breathed out and lent in. Smile meeting smile.

Once their lips met softly in the middle, Sungjin rewarded the bold move on the youngers behalf by picking him up by the thighs and leaning back to hold them together.

Seungmin was high on love.

He pulled away from the kiss and licked the mess left into his mouth Sungjin hooked his hands together under his butt and walked them into the room.

“I can ask you anything right Hyung?” Seungmin asked shyly. He caught the image of himself being set down in the bed through the mirror.

“Yes.” Sungjin said simply. His mind focused on removing Seungmins clothes piece by piece.

“Good.” Seungmin said before his pants were dragged away and a smiling Sungjin was closing in on his neck. “And you find me… Se… Sexy?” Seungmin fumbled with committing to the word.

“Very.” Sungjin answered and moved to pull at Seungmins shirt but was stopped with delicate hands.

Sungjin looked worried for a moment. Seungmin took control over his hands and bought him to the bed to switch positions but Seungmin wasn’t meeting his eyes.

Sungjin wanted to ask what was wrong but Seungmin was getting to his knees.

The foolish man thought for a moment Seungmin was praying.

Then gentle hands went to the elders fly.

“ohhh.” Sungjin breathed out.

Seungmin was flushing. He had never… THEY had never done this.

Sungjin worked with the younger to get his pants down and off. Seungmin had resettled between his knees before he pushed on the shirt to leave as well.

Sungjin did so, not wanting to slow this down any more. He threw the shirt in excitement but then apologised.

Between his knees, Min laughed nervously but took Sungjin in hand. This he could do. This was like touching himself. He had touched Sungjin before of course, but not with this intention.

“I’ve never done this…” Seungmin said shly and Sungjin nodded in understanding. He figured Min would just stand up and they would kiss again or something but soft lips started from the head and kept sinking down for what felt like too far, but was only half way.

Seungmin took a practiced breath through his nose then sucked back up, then down. Sungjin shivered.

Somewhere in Seungmins mind he wanted to Sungjin to take over. It would be easier for him if Sungjin just moved his head.

Sungjin, on the other hand was not moving for anyone. He was afraid if he moved he would fuck up what ever miracle was currently un folding.

It was just a wet slide, back and forth, but Sungjin found the rhythm naturally and shivered again. The consistent suckling pulling blood from every corner of his body making him impossibly ridged.

Sungjin’s attention was pulled from his face and down his back as the large shirt Seungmin was wearing began to hike up with his movements. Sungjin saw the peak of cheeks and bit his lip as he dared fly too close to the sun and grabbed the shirt to pull it higher.

The cheeks were revealed as the shirt came up to Seungmins little waist. Sungjin admired the perfect heart shape Seungmins hips and back made. He shuddered again at the erotic sight, something he had never seen from this angle.

What he wasn’t expecting was how Seungmins slim fingers reached down between his legs and set them selves up and over his hole. Seungmin was doing his best to keep sucking as his attention shifted to touching himself, having become aware of Sungjins attention on his ass.

“You aren’t real.” Sungjin whispered.

Seungmin was too dry to push fingers in, but that didn’t matter. The sparks of pleasure ran up his spine as his fingers played over his hole. His hips moving with his hand, enjoying himself fully while just lazily slurping on Sungjin. His inhibitions lessening the more he loses himself. It did wonders for Seungmins pleasure just knowing Sungjin was enjoying what he was doing.

Sungjin watched the slim fingers flick and trace over his ass. Sungjin was close to stopping Seungmin. His wet suckling was taking him to the edge too quickly.

The roll of the youngers hips was hypnotising. Sungjin lent to the bedside table. The movement made Seungmin slip off his cock, but this made the elder motivated to move quickly then sit back in place and physically pull the mouth back onto him. Seungmin chuckled around his cock and Sungjin apologised and let go of his head.

Seungmin adjusted on his knees and got back to it. Sungjin took a deep breath then held the tube out over Seungmins butt to squeeze the lube on. The shocked hum from the younger made Sungjin buck up.

Seungmin quickly groaned though as the slick dripped over him and his fingers moved quickly to spread it around. It made him more confident to wiggle back on his fingers and start to add pressure on his opening until a finger tip slipped in. Sungjin groaned with him.

Bravely, Seungmin didn’t hesitate to add another, his middle and ring finger curling into himself with a shudder, Sungjins cock wetly pulling out of his mouth as his head dropped to the elders thigh with a throaty sigh.

“Have I told you I love you yet?” Sungjin murmured. His hands were brushing Seungmins hair back from his face. Seungmin bit his lip and whimpered at the soft touch, his fingers pushing in and out to the second knuckle over and over, just trying to breath.

Sungjin let Seungmin work himself up. His hips steadily trying to build momentum but it wasn’t satisfying, making Seungmin slow down and try to build the pleasure again. The older watched Seungmins little struggle, his cock twitching under the others breath, He was rod hard and red watching the smaller writhing between his legs. Sungjin had to wonder if Seungmin had planned to be this sexy as a welcome home gift.

He considered that Seungmin had to have practiced some element of this, he was pulling off this submissive slutty concept too well.

Sungjin wondered what he might do when he asked Seungmin to marry him. What might happen on their wedding night. Would Seungmin plan something for their Honeymoon.

More importantly, right now, What did Seungmin want? Sungjin ran his mind for how he could make this as mind blowing for the younger as it was for him.

His brain, hard as it might try, was working on cave man logic.

Sexy boy. Doing sexy things. Being sexy submissive. Wants sexy dom.

As soon as his conclusion was reached, Sungjin lent forward to wrap a strong arm over Seungmins back to _pick him up_ and pull the younger to his lap. Seungmin’s fingers slipped out, so open and wet from his movements, his hand came up to try and find purchase as his torso was tossed roughly on the bed. Before his brain caught up though, his ass was slapped.

“Hyung!” Seungmin cried out. Sungjins smirk was almost evil.

Seungmin was trying to close his legs out of shock, but gorilla brain wasn’t having it. Sungjin lifted the top leg of the smaller boy and put it behind his head and rested on his shoulder so it was immobilised against the elders chest, leaving Seungmin spread wide. The younger shrieked as the power dynamic shifted dramatically.

Seungjin lifted him enough to put his knee on the bed, Seungmins torso sitting on it while his other foot was planted on the floor to give a wide bracket for the youngers hips to sit on. Seungmin rolled further on his stomach but Sungjin reacted and lifted his spare leg to throw over Seungmins free one forcing the younger to stay still and open.

Sungjin waisted no time using his right fore arm to apply pressure to Seungmins lower back, low enough that his hand could sit over his ass cheeks and his other hand roughly running over Seungmins cock, balls and perineum, pulling them together, squeezing and playing over the sensitive area to make the younger try and buck in his hold.

“Is this for me?” Sungjin asked softly but firmly, His right hand lifting enough that his arm didn’t elevate it’s hold but so his palm could smack back down. Seungmin pushed back against the hold, making his legs strain but his ass sit more central to Sungjins vision. “Fuck.” Sungjin moaned and spanked him again. “Tell me this is ok. This doesn’t feel like it should be ok.” Sungjin chuckled darkly.

“It’s ok.” Seungmin breathed out desperately. He felt so venerable. His suspicions were right. He liked this. He _LIKED_ being restrained. Oh dear.

Sungjin ran his hands over the thighs spread over and under him. He kissed the flesh by his face and bit his lip as he reached for the lube again. Seungmin saw the bottle being grabbed from behind the elder.

It was unceremoniously drizzled in haste over Seungmins ass, hole, balls and thighs. It was far too much but he shivered in anticipation.

“Beautiful.” Sungjin murmured and his large hand started spreading the lube around. He spanked the cheeks once they were shiny, slapped his thighs and shook them, rubbed roughly over Seungmins hole which made him clench and writhe back, then smoothly spreading the liquid down and around to his cock. Sungjin rubbed up and down to coat him in a loose grip until he was slick and slipping in and out of his hand with unbridled ease.

  
Then Sungjin held the head roughly and twisted his hand around Seungmin, quickly making the younger shiver and call out at the stimulation. Even when he stopped and paused, the youngers thighs were shaking still. Sungjin did it again.

“HYUUUUUNNG!” Seungmin shouted brokenly until it was eased once more. Sungjin patted up his length a few times. Seungmin was breathing hard, Sungjin could feel his right fore arm being pushed up and down by it.

Sungjin grabbed the base now and pulled his cock down before pulling Seungmin tighter against his side, forcing his cock to stay wedged pointing down and straining against Sungjins tummy.

He tested grabbing the head again, just enough space left for his hand to get around the younger. He couldn’t rotate his hand fully though, so a torturous squeeze and shake would have to do. And it did. Seungmin shouted and tried to grind forward on Sungjin when he let go.

“Good boy.” Sungjin said absentmindedly.

Seungmin bucked forward again.

“oh.” Seungmin said in shock.

“You like that? Being a good boy?” Sungjin noted and looked around the leg next to his face to see Seungmin red faced and panting. Totally ruined. “A good _subby_ boy.” Sungjin tested it out and he wanted the youngers eyes close and felt him trying to grind forward again. Sungjin smirked His hands started to move over Seungmins thighs and hips again.

“My good boy is so pretty.” Sungjin pulled from no where and Seungmin whimpered.

“My pretty boy enjoyed his fingers didn’t he? Hmm?” Sungjin said, his attention fully on the ass in front of him, wet and shining, only slightly opened. “My baby not going to answer me?” Sungjin wasn’t looking but he could FEEL the struggle Seungmin was going through to get words out.

Mission successful, Seungmin was feeling as good as he was.

Sungjin wasn’t going to make him speak, he could feel the unspoken threat of something not happening until he answered already ruining him.

“Don’t worry baby, I got you.” Sungjin whispered and slapped one cheek to watch it move. Then the other. He paused to feel the youngers breathing run ragged. Then a thigh. Then the other. He paused and Seungmin was panting.

Sungjin finally bought his hand back to his crevasse and ran his fingers and palm over the hole to heat it up. The hips were moving with the sensual rub and Sungjin met him with the rhythm for a moment. “There you go.” Sungjin hummed Seungmin moaned lewdly and pushed his legs wider and curve his ass back more.

As he moved, he could feel the cool wetness of his skin and wanted to be ruined so badly.

Then the fingers stopped rubbing over his rim and focused on firmly circling it. The orgasmic flush that ran through Seungmin made him call out as his body relaxed and tried to open up for Sungjin.

“Put them in.” Seungmin moaned loudly.

Sungjin did.

“Fuck!” Seungmin shouted at the slid to the his first knuckle. He panted as the finger was pulled out again. “No!” Seungmin was desperate. Sungjin plunged back in, his middle finger getting the whole way inside and Seungmins hand reached back to hold the finger in him as he clenched and rolled back as best he could. Sungjin didn’t stop him.

“Good boy.” He murmured and Seungmin tried to sit up, but was pushed down by the strong arm on his back. “Stay down baby.” Sungjin huffed and pulled out again. More lube put on his fingers unnecessarily before going two in half way in one push. Seungmin moaned again and went to reach back once more but then the fingers pushed deeper, lube bunching near the entrance as the tightness squeezed it off.

“Fuck yes.” Suengmin whined high in his throat and instead braced his arms on the bed because the pads of Sungjins fingers were slowly pushing and rolling against his prostate. “OH! Oh!” Seungmin was panting high and broken.

“Good boy, such a good boy, look at your wet hole just taking it. So good.” Sungjin’s words added to the static banging in the youngers brain.

Wet suction was heard as the larger fingers in him pulled back and squelched back in in small steady movements, just enough to break the seal and force it in again.

“Hyung, Hyung, I’m gonna cum.” Seungmin was shaking but Sungjin didn’t care. He sped up. Seungmin loosened all at one and cried out, the wet sloshing got louder and faster.

Sungjin got brave, he wanted to see it.

He pulled his fingers out until just the tips were in and pulled towards himself to hold Seungmin open. The walls inside clenching with out control. So much lube was being pushed out and Seungmin cried out, his orgasm ruined.

Three fingers went back in, deep and fast, working quickly to build the pleasure back up until Seungmin relaxed once more and Sungjin could turn his fingers side ways and set them together in a line, his pinky and thumb bracketing up and down Seungmins ass.

Buried deep, he moved his fingers in small circles while Seungmin choked and panted loudly, whining from his throat.

Small circles moved to fucking three fingers in and out. A deep reach to rub his prostate then they turned. Seungmin felt so stretched as the fingers rotated. Just enough to stretch, then back, then again and again and again. It was relentless, Seungmin groaning and drooling into the sheets beneath him. He kept going until it was an easy turn and then he _fucked_ Seungmin with them.

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming~” Seungmin whinged out. His thighs covered in more lube as it drooled out of him and shook, his cock rutting against sungjins stomach until he was shouting his release.

Seungmins hands were gripping harshly at Sungjins shoulder, marks definitely being left bellow his fingers.

When Sungjin didn’t stop rubbing his prostate though, Seungmin bit his bicep. That made Sungjin stop.

“Good boy,” Sungjin laughed and patted his hole as he pulled out. Seungmin bucked forward again, spreading the mess he made on the other.

Sungjin un hooked the leg from over his shoulder and rubbed Seungmins hip as it was eased down. Seungmin quickly pulled his knees up and together as he crawled onto the bed. His body over stimulated.

Seungmin rested on the side of his face as he caught his breath, smirking at Sungjin.

  
“Good?” Sungjin asked as he turned in his seat to look at the other.

“I…” Seungmin panted and laughed. He wiped his sweaty head on the sheet. “I thought you were going to fist me.”

“So bad then?” Sungjin laid back on his arm and brushed his fingers through Seungmins hair.

Seungmin pursed his lip in a small smile thought, and shook his head.

“No. Was good.”

  
“Really? I’ve never done that” Sungjin smirked.

“Really? It felt so good.” Seunming said as he finally stretched out to lay flat on his tummy.

“Hmm… Might have to try it.” Sungjin looked up to the ceiling.

“What are you thinking about?” Seungmin asked as Sungjins face went somber. The elder looked down to his hand.

“Not gonna lie… Fisting you.”

“Hyung,” Seungmin whined and rolled to sit up on crossed legs. “Not now, it was a bit much.” Seungmin grabbed and pillow to lean on.

“No, I know.” Sungjin smiled. His eyes flicked over his fragile looking boyfriend. He sighed a laugh. “God, I wanna fuck you.”

Seungmin smiled brightly and laughed. He rolled over onto his knees and wiggled his ass back.

“Go on then.”

“God, fuck.” Sungjin twitched. “How are you real?” Sungjin used his hands to push onto his knees. He lent over Seungmin to grab the box of condoms. Seungmin, with no shame left, slapped the box out of his hand. Sungjin frowned at him. “No?”

“Fuck me.” Seungmin smirked cheekily. His hole still so wet as he reached back with two fingers to slip in gently.

“I need those to do that.” Sungjin laughed. “And stop being cheeky.” He smacked Seungmins ass and he moaned.

“Am I not your good boy any more?” Seungmin laughed.

“No. You are being naughty” Sungjin murmbered with humour.

“Hyung. I started birth control.” Seungmin said and Sungjin went for the black box again.

“Huh? You did what?” Sungjin paused. Seungmin laughed again.

“Wanted to know what a messy hole felt like.” Seungmin said casually and laughed as the elder choked.

“What the fuck?” Sungjin asked in wonder.

“What? I want you to cum in me. You don’t want to?” Seungmin sounded genuinely concerned and Sungjin had to rectify that immediately. He slapped Seungmins ass.

“Don’t you EVER say that.” He said scoldingly and Seungmin giggled.

“Sorry Daddy.” Seungmin laughed and wiggled his butt again.

“Fuck me. What was that?” Sungjin said in horror. “Don’t do that with out warning!”

“OOOooo, fuck me Daddy.” Seungmin joked and was slapped again.

“You are playing a dangerous game.” Sungjin ran his cock up and down over Seungmins hole. They have fucked raw before, but not to completion. Sungjin was almost vibrating with anticipation.

“You like me calling you Daddy?” Seungmin moaned, bringing his hands up to push onto his elbows.

“I like you…” Sungjin grunted and pushed in, going all the way when he felt the easy wet slide as he got past the rim. He grunted. “I don’t care what you call me.” Sungjin steadied on his knees. “Just take my cock like a whore.”

Seungmin screamed, two hard thrusts to settle in then he was getting pounded.

“Oh! Fuck!” Even Seungmin was shocked at the easy slide with little stretch. He felt so fucked open and Sungjin was pistoning in and out of him harshly.

“Good boy.” Sungjin chuck;led.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Seungmins puffy insides sucked him in over and over, the hardness felt like it was hitting his stomach and sending sharp spikes to his brain in pleasure and over sensitivity. Another orgasm being ripped from him as if his body didn’t know how else to cope with this fucking rod ploughing into him.

“I’m-gonna-cum.” Seungmin tried to whine out but was having his breath fucked from him. “Fuck!” Seungmin’s stomach started to cramp with how quickly his body was trying to cum again.

“Want me to cum in you?” Sungjin grunted and Seungmin whined. “You want it?” Sungjin pushed Seungmins chest to the bed and pushed harshly on his middle back.

Of course Sungjin wasn’t going to last long. He was surprised he had held on until this point. Seungmin had a high pitched bellow when his second orgasms was ripped from him. His ass doing wonders around Sungjin. The clenching was creating resistance and felt amazing as he continued to shove in past it.

It felt chaotic, the onslaught of sensations as Sungjin started cumming mid fuck. He shoved in and held lent forward to hook his hands under Seungmins shoulders and pull him up and back while he buried deep and emptied into him.

Seungmin was tense. His cock and hole kept pulsing and twitching with the almost painful amount of over stimulation. Seungmins breath was fast and not deep enough.

Coming down from his high, and being hit with post nut clarity, Sungjin lent Seungmin back onto his elbows again and pulled out gently, but quickly.

Once out, Seungmin began to relax his back and Sungjin gently rolled him to his side. Sungjin rubbed one hand on his hip and the other over his head.

“You with me Minnie?” Sungjin asked gently, noticing his body would occasionally twitch.

Slowly, Sungjin saw Seungmins chest grab steady breaths. Sungjin relaxed and laid down to pet Seungmins head. The youngers eyes closed and he kissed his head.

“You ok?” Sungjin asked and Seungmin nodded smally. “Too much?”

“A little.” Seungmin croaked. Sungjin kissed his cheek, lips then fore head and held him close.

“Sorry Minnie.”

“Love you.” Seungmin murmured.

“I love you too Seungmin.” Sungjin smiled. “You gotta tell me if it’s too much.” He said and settled Seungmins messy head on his chest.

“Not too much. Just a lot.” Seungmin mumbled as he continued to relax.

“Just promise me you will tell me ok?”

“Yes Daddy.” Seungmin laughed and Sungjin rolled his eyes.

***

It was a nice week.

They spent it together like they would only, on the Sunday, Sungjin wasn’t heading back to training.

Seungmin knew this, but he had to keep reminding himself. He was trying to do everything, all the clothes shopping, dates, movie nights and cuddles in a week. He didn’t want to go grocery shopping for much because he didn’t think they would use it all. Seungmin was struggling with seeing past Sunday.

Only when he woke up next to Sungjin in his house on the Monday, did things start to feel real. Sungjin was getting up at 9 am to head in for a meeting and band practice. Seungmin was going with him for vocal lessons and dance practice with Minho and Hyunjin.

It almost seemed like a normal day.

It was nice.

It really made Seungmin imagine what it would mean to be married. He knew Sungjin wanted to ask but didn’t know what was stopping him. He tried not to think about it too much. Which means he thought about it a lot.

It also meant that his daily fantasies about married life were bought back by the cold shock of ‘well they aren’t engaged, he only knew Sungjin was going to ask on impulse’.

It’s not that Seungmin thought life would change dramatically, infact he thought this change, just Sungjin being home was enough for him but… Since he knew Sungjin was going to ask… He wants it now. He wants to be solely his forever. Maybe it was his up bringing, but marriage seemed like an important step in life.

Then they buy a house together.

Then comes kids.

Right? That was how it went?

Seungmin was young, yes, but it was SUNGJIN for fuck sake.

This mentality lead him to worry if he only liked Sungjin because he was in day 6… Then he realised it wouldn’t have mattered. Because if Sungjin wasn’t in day 6, then Suengmin would not be talented enough to be in stray kids and they wouldn’t have met any way, so in fact!!... It was imperative that he was in day 6.

To Seungmin, Sungjin was like the popular guy at school that was so talented and everyone wanted…

So walking into the company with him as he was welcomed back by staff was surreal.

Jae arrived at a similar time and Sungjin pulled Seungmin into a nook in the hallway, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said good bye. Their discretion was pointless when Jae pointed and said ‘EWW’ loudly. He apologised when Sungjin fixed him with a look that screamed ‘I am still your leader and have just finished military training. Don’t push it.’

Seungmin found his own way to the dance practice rooms where he saw Hyunjin and Minho for the first time in a week.

Felix was there as well, but he wasn’t dancing, he still had to heal. Seungmin was taking his place for the practice.

3 racha had 2 songs recorded that dance racha needed to make choreo for.

Minho was stretching with Hyunjin currently and Felix was pretending to be their trainer.

“Well hello stranger!” Felix greeted and hugged him gently.

“How has it been?” Hyunjin asked while Minho was pulling him down in a messed up version of their stretch. “Ya!”

“Good. Missed me at home?” Seungmin laughed and set his bag down to start stretching too.

“Not at all” and “Of course” both sounded from Minho and Hyunjin.

“I missed you most Hyung.” Seungmin smirked and Minho winked and gave him a finger heart.

They ran through a few old dances to warm up. Minho had made some chreo already and started walking them through it.

The music stopped when they took a break and Felix pointed out a sound.

“Is that drums?” He laughed and Seungmin listened.

“Yeah, they must be practicing.” Seungmin drank some water and smiled.

“Finally back together!” Felix clapped.

At the end of their day, it was 8pm. Sungjin messaged Seungmin that they were going out for food and asked if he wanted to come. Seungmin shuffled his weight and thought for a moment.

Should he? He wanted to… Should he go home though? That’s where he lived…

‘ _No, I’ll finish with the boys and go home with them.’_ Seungmin wrote and sent. With in moments he got a reply.

‘ _Ok, love you x’_

Seungmin put his phone away and joined the others.

He didn’t live with Sungjin. He didn’t need to feel sad.

Sungjin almost didn’t go with them. He worried he said something wrong. Should he have just told him that was where they were going rather than asking? Would Seungmin still have said no? Well of course… What a cave man way to think ‘ThIs Is WhErE wE aRe GoInG’ Sungjin mocked himself in his own head. He shook it off.

Seungmin wasn’t sick of him right? Maybe he was. Maybe he needed space. Sungjin sighed.

He followed the boys out.

“No Seungmin?” Wonpil asked as they left through the back door.

“No. He’s with SKZ.” Sungjin said with a forced smile and a nod.

“Oh nice.” Wonpil said and kept walking.

‘No, not nice. I want him to come with me.’ Sungjin thought to himself. Seungmin didn’t live with him. He should have expected him to want to go home at some point.

With both of their minds running all night, it made sense that when at 3am and Seungmin still couldn’t sleep in his single bed, Sungjin called him.

Seungmin looked at the bright screen in the dark. He answered quickly.

“hey Seungmin.” Sungjin spoke first.

“Hey. What’s up?” Seungmin whispered, Jeongin was asleep across the room from him. Seungmin stood quietly and padded out to the hallway.

“Hey… I just… Heh… It’s weird not having you here.” Sungjin tried to sound light hearted but it hurt to hear.

“Yeah. Same here. Hard to sleep.” Seungmin admitted and walked to look out the glass door to the balcony. “Did you have fun with the guys?” Seungmin asked and flinched only a little at how that might have sounded spiteful, “It’s been a while, huh?” Seungmin tried to save it.

“It has. But… Call me stupid, I still wish you came.” Sungjin chuckled.

“Ok, stupid.” Seungmin laughed then sighed. “I thought maybe you wanted some time with the guys. Honestly, watching Hyunjin and Minho Hyung argue about rice cakes was not as fun as it sounds.”

“Well if you don’t want to come here, maybe I can come there?” Sungjin asked and Seungmin was bewildered for a moment.

“What do you mean? I mean, of course you can come here, but… What makes you think I don’t want to be there?” Seungmin chuckled.

“Because you AREN’T here?” Sungjin sighed. “I don’t want to be the weird clingy boyfriend but I miss you and I feel like I can’t help that.”

Seungmin sighed now too. He wiped a tear off his cheek. His night of anxiety all just washed out.

“Want to come and pick me up?” Seungmin asked shyly but heard Sungjin start walking.

“On my way. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Seungmin chuckled and hung up. Seungmin walked back to his room, he used his phone for a torch to find stuff to pack. He didn’t need much but part of him had not intention of bringing anything back.

Seungmin pulled a hoodie on and some jeans before his vans. He wrote a note for Jeongin and made his way down the first flight of stairs. He saw a light from the lounge and looked in to see Hyunjin asleep with a drama still playing. Seungmin kept heading down and fell on his arse as he reached the door and Chan was there.

“And where do you think you are going Mr?” Chan asked with a glare.

“Out.” Seungmin huffed as he stood. Chan broke into a laugh.

“Just getting a drink, Sungjin coming to get you?” Chan asked and took a sip from his glass.

“Yeah.”

“Miss each other so much huh?”

“Yeah.” Seungmin laughed.

“Aight, go ahead.” Chan patted his shoulder.

Sure enough, head lights were seen from the lounge room window and Seungmin rolled his eyes to Chan as he left.

“Never thought I would see the day that Idols had to sneek out.”

Chan then thought better of that statement and how he and Felix relationship had started.

“Go to bed Chan.” He said to himself.

They held hands as they returned to Sungjins house.

They got home and showered. They went to bed. Both finding comfort in the domesticity of it all.

In bed, Sungjin held Seungmin tight. They kissed but that was it.

As weird as it is, neither needed sex that night. Just each other.

Seungmin knew then, it was for real.

For ever.

He had never wanted to get married more.

  
***

Another week passed. They hadn’t addressed that night but Seungmin hadn’t gone home again either.

Sungjin came to the training room that Friday though and asked all of the SKZ boys if they wanted to go to a Day 6 concert next weekend. Of course they all accepted the tickets excitedly.

The next week went as normal. Seungmin was getting ready to start college again in the new year and was nervous about it, so he was excited for the gig. Sungjin kept going to practice everyday. Seungmin admired him. While he was doing his pre course work at ‘home’ his boyfriend in a band went out everyday to practice. It felt like he was in an anime.

It was a Sunday night and Sungjin was home early so they had been watching youtube.

“Ok, that’s enough day 6.” Sungjin hijacked the remote from Seungmin who just made biting movement at the offending hand.

“What are we going to watch?” Seungmin asked and wrapped his arms around his knee as he set it against his chest.

“Stray Kids.” Sungjin laughed and Seungmin whined.

“No! Why?” He groaned but their practice for fact awards from 2020 started playing.

“Heh… Jae and Brian think they are Changbin and Han.” Sungjin laughed as they watched. Then he saw himself.

“No, that’s enough now.” Seungmin made a dive for the remote but it was pulled out of his reach and he ended up just laying on the older.

“OOOO GET EM!” Sungjin called out when Seungmin started dancing.

“No, that’s enough, we can move on,” Seungin complained.

There was another scuffle for the remote that landed Seungmin under a cushion, tucked into Sungjins lap.

“One more video? I hardly got to watch this one.” Sungjin whined.

“One.” Seungmin huffed and grabbed the pillow off his head to hold to his chest. Sungjin chuckled and searched for what he wanted.

“Stray Kids Stage Compilation.” Sungjin said happily and pressed play.

“Yaaaa!!!” Seungmin whined and Sungjin patted his head.

“Oh my god, this is so long ago!” Seungmin whined when their debut stage played.

“Oh wow, so angsty.” Sungjin laughed. “Oh… Where are you? There is lots of people… Oh my god.”

“What?”

“Red hair?! I thought it was just a spray for some photos! It’s so cu- oh.” Sungjin cut himself off.

“What? Ya! What?” Seungmin looked up to him.

“Before I say anything, how old were you here?” Sungjin’s voice had dropped. Seungmin smiled at him. That was an interesting reaction.

“18… Why?” He smirked to the older.

“I-… Why don’t you wear jeans like that anymore?”

“Fashion?” Seungmin shrugged. “I still own them… Why Hyung?” He was beginning to suspect Sungjin was checking him out.

“Well… To be honest… Your legs…” Sungjin tried to laugh it off.

“What about my legs?” Seungmin lifted one to look at.

“The shape.” Sungjin was looking at the leg too.

“Skinny?”

“No!... I mean they are but the shape… I like it… A lot.” Sungjin was admiring the leg mid air when Seungmin hit him with the cushion. “What? I am offended other people got to see the shape of them. I thought it was only when you were naked… Apparently its also when you wear those pants.” Seungmin rolled his eyes.

Next was Hellevator.

“Oh, you are opening the song?”

The boy in his lap just nodded.

“You guys always sing live?” Sungjin seemed shocked.

“Why do you seem so surprised?” Seungmin said, a little TOO defensively.

They watched the rest in silence.

My Pace.

“Oh that’s a lot of colour.” Sungjin laughed.

“It’s a happier song.”

“OHHH So cute!” Seungmin had come forward for his Hajima part.

“Was Chan and Felix together back then?” Sungjin asked when Chan came to the front.

“No, they didn’t get together for a while I think. But I’m sure Minho and Han were starting around now.” Seungmin pointed them out.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well I just remember Han being so super weird and the only thing different was he was spending more time out on these dates with Hyung. He stopped fighting with Hyunjin all together and it was a bit odd but we went with it. Figured that Minho Hyung could handle his weirdness. Plus Minho helped him dance and Han helped his sing and rap so it worked out well.”

“It’s weird Channie never told anyone about Felix. We all knew already.” Sungjin laughed. “Did he ever tell you about his boyfriend?”

Seungmin looked up at him in shock.

“Yeah! When he was much younger, well before Felix got there, he had a little boyfriend, they were both like 14 or 15 I think and just spent all their time together. We found them sharing a bed and all then we finally asked them and they said they were together.” Sungjin reminisced. “It was cute. We tried to help them hide it and everything, they were so innocent. But… Kai? I think his name was, he was kicked out. It was hard for Channie I think, we had just debuted then. Brian tried to look after little Chan but we were so busy. I’m so happy he hung in there and made it. Both in the band and with Felix.”

“I never knew. Doesn’t everyone date when they are trainees?” Seungmin laughed and Sungjin looked at him suspicious.

Awkward Silence came on.

“So cute.” Sungjin paused to appreciate the song. “But no, why? Did you?”

“Jealous?” Seungmin smirked and rolled to look back at the TV.

“Yes. Did you?” Sungjin pestered.

“No. Closest I came to that was kissing Hyunjin.” Seungmin confessed.

“You kissed Hyunjin!?” Sungjin gawked. “Is that why he is weirdly protective over you? Do I need to worry?” Sungjin spiralled.

“No, Hyung, it was a dare. Calm down.”

“Who dares someone to kiss their band mates?” Sungjin sounded disturbed.

“I don’t know if you have noticed Hyung, but we aren’t the straightest band. Hyunjin and I were close friends so I think the others just assumed we were getting together because they were.” Seungmin laughed.

Insomnia stage was next.

“So it was all just something each other knew, but never mentioned? Everyone dating each other?”

“Well, I guess, but we were so focused on our careers and it didn’t disrupt the group so we just never addressed it.” Seungmin chuckled, “Plus it was Chan and Minho, Like everyone is scared of Minho and no one is going to question the leader.”

“Why not? Everyone questions me.” Sungjin huffed.

“Sungie…. Even I forget you are the leader.”

I am you stage.

“Why did Woojin leave?” Sungjin asked softly. He was unsure if it was too sensitive to talk about. The way Seungmin remained quiet for longer than normal before responding spoke volumes.

“He… Lots of reasons.” Seungmin mumbled. He went quiet again for a minute. “He wasn’t nice.”

The way Seungmin said it made Sungjin’s heart hurt then blood boil. His mind running the worst course.

Sungjin put a hand protectively over Seungmins shoulder as the rest of the song played out.

Miroh came on.

“This was such a big song.” Sungjin massaged over Seungmins arm. “Oh… Leather jacket, nice.” He laughed.

“I remember the prep for this. We were so exhausted, the dance was crazy hard.” Seungmin laughed as he watched them moving about the stage.

“This sucks, I have hardly seen you! I need to watch fan cams.” Sungjin laughed and searched ‘Seungmin Fancam’ and went to the first video.

“I thought we were only doing one more.” Seungmin complained but Sungjin lent over to kiss his head and smiled as he pressed play.

“Now this is more like it.” He laughed. “Back door is a great song too. Your voice is amazing in this. And your dance is elegant.”

“Alright, give it a break.” Seungmin scolded.

“I’m telling the truth!”

“And people make fun of me for being a fan boy.” Seungmin chuckled.

As the song came to an end he spotted something interesting in the suggestions.

“My house Fancam?!” Seungmin almost fumbled while trying to select it.

“Ya! Hyung!!” Seungmin made a grab for the remote but it was pulled out of reach again. The video started anyway.

“OHHHH!” Sungjin cheered as Seungmin raised his hand to start the choreo. “Fuck! Look at you!” Sungjin’s eyes were glued to the TV.

“Hyung!” Seungmin whined, embarrassed.

“Honestly, all you come backs, you should dress like this—OHHH!! Rewind!” Sungjin fumbled to bring the video back to the ‘Okay, okay, okay’.

“Oh dear, those hips are illegal.” Seungmin buried his face in Sungjin’s lap. “Not the best place to be right now.” Sungjin laughed.

‘ _It’s alright,’_

“SEUNGMIN!”

“What!?”

“Look at your ass!” Sungjin was enthralled.

“Hyung!”

“Honestly, I never thought I would be attracted to ankles either, but here we are.” Sungjin rewound it again. To the start of the chorus. “The hips, Seungmin! Oh no.” He watched the black haired seungmin shimmy. “You haven’t even sung yet, and that’s my favourite thing about you.”

The he did sing.

‘ _I know you want me too’_

“Yes I do.”

‘ _you know I want it too’_

“Fuck, I hope so.”

“Stop talking to me on TV.” Seungmin bit Sungjins thigh.

“The adlibs baby! Look at you go! The complete package!” Then it was the last chorus and Seungmin on the TV did the final move and turned around.

“Oh DAYM. That camera man needs a raise.” Sungjin rewound it twice to see Seungmins butt in those pants before Seungmin pulled the remote from him. Sungjin smiled and swatted his hip.

“It should be illegal for you to look this good, be so smart, sing, dance and be amazing.” Sungjin was smiling and Seungmin was blushing. “You sure you want to marry me?”

“Ya… Shut up or I wont.” Seungmin blushed. Their backdoor performance started playing from the high seoul music awards.

***

The in laws to be.

They were coming tonight.

Seungmin was fixing his shirt up stairs, despite there already being guests at the house.

So far it was just his parents and Sungjin was charming them greatly but Sungjins parents would be there soon and Seungmin was so nervous.

When they first met Sungjin, Mrs. Kim was the most embarrassing when she said ‘Wow! I remember your face from Minnies wall! I don’t know how many of you albums I had to buy for him.” Seungmin almost died.

He actually wished he returned to that level of conversation as later in the night saw them sitting around the table, having finished eating and Mr. Kim asked “What are you going to do when this phase passes?” like it had been waiting all night to come out.

“It’s not a phase, I love Sungjin Dad.” Seungmin complained and tried to speak with assertion but Mr. Park joined in.

“I don’t think you understand, one day you will want a normal life. Then what? What woman would want to marry a queer?” Mr. Park stated and Sungjin scoffed.

“I think you are missing the point of being queer. And I am not gay, I just love Seungmin. It’s normal these days father.” Sungjin defended and Seungmin was staring at his plate with reddening ears.

“Who told you that? Did he tell you that?” Mr. Kim pointed to Seungmin accusingly.

“No!” Sungjin tried to argue but was cut off again.

“He did, and it’s ok son, just know that when it ends, you need to not believe his lies. It’s not normal.”

“What ever fad this is that you two are jumping on, it’s fine, we accept you have limited career options, but please, lets not make out like this is real.” Mr. Kim said and Seungmin stood to leave.

“It is.” Sungjin said and followed Seungmin. Mrs. Kim went too after angrily slapping her napkin down.

“Minnie.” Sungjin paced after the younger to catch his arm. He turned him into his chest.

They could hear the arguing in the back ground.

“Your son is just trying to get popularity from mine, I can’t help it if the gay is popular, but My boy is not like that and it’s a dam shame he was pulled into this shit!” Mr. Park began to raise his voice.

“Oh cut it out!” Mrs. Park said and pulled her husband to sit.

“Darn right you should cut it out! Your son is just taking advantage of my Seungmin. He is venerable! He idolised Sungjin and now look, he would do anything for his approval and your boy knows it!”

Sungjin didn’t say anything. He just squeezed Seungmins hand and walked with him to grab his keys and they left.

They drove for 10 minutes before Sungjin just pulled over.

It was quiet in the car. Seungmin had tears rolling but he wasn’t sobbing.

“Do you think they are still arguing?” Sungjin tried to make him smile. Seungmin tried to show him one. “They are old and ignorant, Gondae.” Sungjin reached for the youngers hand and held it in his own again.

“I guess, it was all going too smoothly right? There had to be a hiccup somewhere?” Seungmin sniffed.

“It shouldn’t be from family though.” Sungjin kissed his hand and patted it.

“Had you ever come out to them?” Seungmin asked and Sungjin smiled but shook his head.

“No. I never needed to until I met you.” Sungjin looked to their hands.

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“I’m sorry then.” Seungmin smiled sadly.

“It’s not your fault. We gave it a go… Shame on us for wanting to share something beautiful with out families right?” Sungjin chuckled.

“I do love you.” Seungmin said and sniffled again. Sungjin looked into his water brimmed eyes and lent across the centre console to kiss his cheek.

“I love you too Seungmin.” He kissed him again. “And we will get married with or with out them.” He nodded confidently.

“I will get Channie Hyung to walk me down the isle.” Seungmin joked and Sungjin nodded enthusiastically.

“That would be great.” Sungjin laughed.

“It just hurts you know? When people you think love you don’t support who you love. Like, I expected resistance but that was too much.” Seungmin laughed.

“I know.” Sungjin joined him, “And WE left our own house!” Sungjin kept laughing.

“We need to find a new one now. Who knows if they will leave.”

Back at the house, Mrs. Kim stormed back into the room. She let Sungjin take Seungmin and didn’t interrupt. She grabbed her napkin again and started hitting Mr. Kim with it.

“You supported him in base ball, you supported him in school, you supported him to sing, why is it so hard to support him with something that makes him happy!” She demanded then waved the napkin at Mr. Park.

“And you! I don’t know how a fine young man came from such a disgrace, but I am thankful he didn’t turn out like you and makes my Minnie happy.” Mrs. Kim huffed and started cleaning up the dinner table.

“Maybe it’s time we consider this is a real thing. Not some publicity stunt or organisational decision.” Mrs. Park said as she helped Mrs. Kim tidy and Mr. Park huffed.

“I’m not as stupid as you think me to be. I know my son.”

“You haven’t known our son in over 10 years.” Mrs. Park sighed.

“They are gay! So what? Seungmin has done nothing but focus on his career for years and tonight he was smiling and laughing until you two buffoons decided you knew their hearts better than they did. It is their career, their lives and now their relationship. We have no place here.” Mrs. Kim grabbed her hand bag. “We either jump on board for the ride, or we get left behind. I for one would rather go with them.” Mrs. Kim stormed out of the house again. Mr. Kim followed with a frown.

Mr. and Mrs. Park sat at the table.

“Can you really not accept this is what Sungjin wants?” Mrs. Park asked in a tone of worry.

“Accept? No. Tolerate, perhaps.” Mr. Park huffed.

“No… You can’t do that to Jinnie. You are his father. You can’t just tolerate him. This is on you to decide to accept him or we will be left behind like the Kim’s said. I don’t want that. DO you not want to see him married and happy? I know I want grandchildren at some point! Who cares, really, if it’s with a man?” Mrs. Park said and Mr. Park shook his head.

“Do what you want, but you will all feel stupid when this sham breaks down.” He stood and left.

Mrs. Park took time to write a note for the boys and left it on the fridge.

‘ _My beautiful son._

_I loved you when you were born, I loved every song you ever sung, I loved watching you graduate. Proud is the definition of the kind of mother I am. Nothing will ever change that or my love that you have always had._

_Yours,_

_Mum’_

Sungjin let Seungmin read it too.

“Well she can still come to the wedding.” Seungmin smiled.

“What wedding?” Sungjin was playing up the dumb act.

“Oh shut up.” Seungmin rolled his eyes.

“If you want to marry me, keep breathing.” Seungmin said. Sure enough, “See? I told you.”

Seungmin walked away cockily.

“Imagine if we were engaged and told them that!” Seungmin called out as he retreated up the stairs.

He poked his head back down with a shit eating grin.

“Is that what you were doing? Were you asking my parents for their blessing to marry me?” Seungmin accused with excitement.

“Go to bed.” Sungjin laughed.

“It was!” Seungmin gawked. “Well that couldn’t have gone worse.” Seungmin laughed and kept going up the stairs.

‘ _Hey baby! I think I wanna marry you!’_ He sung as he went into their room.

Sungjin followed after turning all of the lights off and locking the front door. Seungmin was in the shower when he made it up the steps.

“You know you make it hard to surprise you when you keep bringing it up.” Sungjin complained as he took his clothes off to join the younger.

“Propose to me in the shower. That would surprise me.” Seungmin laughed.

“No, I’m going to take you to the place where we first met to propose to you.” Sungjin said, revealing this plan.

“Where? The company?” Seungmin looked disturbed.

“No. I’m not telling you.” Sungjin closed the shower curtain behind himself. Seungmin rolled his eyes.

“You know…” He started and passed Sungjin his body wash. “You call it ‘Our’ house tonight.” Seungmin continued washing himself like his heart wasn’t beating out of his chest.

“I did ask you to move in, you said no.” Sungjin said and pouted.

“That was like a year ago.” Seungmin laughed.

“Are you telling me you don’t live here anyway?” Sungjin smirked as he crowded Seungmin so he could get some water. He kissed the younger until he kissed back.

“You have to ask nicely.” Seungmin whispered.

  
“Seungmin… Will you move in with me?” Sungjin asked and kissed him again. Seungmins heart fluttered but he shook his head.

“Not until I am betrothed.” Seungmin smirked and Sungjin pushed against him fully to kiss deeper. He groaned and pushed his fore head against Seungmins and breathed in the younger as he tried to chase his lips.

“You kind of are.” Sungjin murmured and Seungmin turned his head as he tried to kiss again, making Sungjin kiss down his neck. “You want to get married that badly?” Sungjin asked between kisses.

“Since you first said it. It’s all I thought about.” Seungmin panted and bit his lip to try and maintain composure.

“I thought we agreed you weren’t going to over think on it.” Sungjin said and licked across his collar bone.

“I never agreed to that.” Sungjin pulled back and bracketed his hands either side of Seungmins shoulder to lean him back against the wall.

“So if you know I am going to ask you, why are you so mad that I haven’t?” Sungjin asked and looked over Seungmins face.

“I’m not mad.” Seungmin whispered.

“Then move in with me.” Sungjin leaned in to kiss bellow his ear. Seungmin took a moment to just _feel_.

“I’ll think about it.” Seungmin murmured and Sungjin kissed him again.

***

It was amazing. Seeing day 6 on stage after 3 years. It made Seungmin feel like he was just a fan boy again.

A fan boy who was watching from side of stage mind you.

You Were Beautiful started playing right after Wonpil had finished introducing it.

The blue lights and whirring around the room made the crowd scream. Jae started his part. Seungmin bopped along to the song. Felix wrapped an arm around Seungmin and lead him into a silly slow dance.

“Last time we were here, you were still a fan boy.” Felix giggled.

The drums started and they pulled apart with wide smiles to watch.

The chorus started and the boys all sang along from the side.

With a smile at Seungmin, Sungjin breathed in deep for his part.

“You are beautiful. I could never ask for more, the moments only you give to me, Everything, Everything, is what I want.” He sang. The words different and Hyunjin slapped Seungmin too hard out of excitement and apologised quickly.

The song continued but Sungjin couldn’t help the out of place, wide smile he held. He moved more than the tone of the song called for but the rest of the band began to change their words too to reflect a current situation and looking to the future, not a past one.

Seungmin smiled wide.

Jae’s bridge started and Han was rapping along.

“Baby I know, I don’t want it to be over,”

Then Sungjin was walking to him. Seungmin laughed and bopped from his hidden spot until Seungmin didn’t stop in walking over and took Seungmin’s hand, He handed Han his guitar and Han went ahead to stand near Dowoon ready to play.

Wonpil sang his part, Sungjin kissed Seungmin and then walked them so they were visible. There was screams as Sungjin lead Seungmin to his mic stand.

“You are beautiful,” Sungjin sang and held onto the youngers hand as Seungmin was falling in on himself. The screams from the audience were deafening. “Everything you shared with me, The moments we have together, Everything, Everything, I love you till death, you are too beautiful.” Sungjin sang and Seungmins ears were red and eyes stinging with tears as Sungjin pulled him into a hug in front of everyone so he could hide his face. Sungjin kissed his head as the last note rung out. The crowd continued to scream loudly. Han bowed and set the guitar down before walking off with finger guns.

“Everyone, this is someone I want you to meet.” Sungjin said and the screaming reached ear piercing levels again. “He is one of you, I am sure you have seen him in the crowd at some point.” Sungjin laughed as he spoke into the mic, one hand still holding Seungmins. He smiled to the shy boy who waved and bowed to everyone.

“Stray Kids let us borrow him for tonight.” Wonpil said and Sungjin laughed and paused for the screams.

“Well, if you don’t know him, this is Kim Seungmin.” Sungjin nodded and there was more screaming. He was smiling brightly at Seungmin, despite the movie like experience, Sungjin hadn’t really thought his words through too much and his mind was racing. He knew where he wanted to be though.

As he stared at the blushing boy, the background of screams and the bright lights around them, he took a few breaths then simply said, “And I love him.”

The roar spiked and Sungjin pulled Seungmin to him again, one hand moved to lift his chin and they shared a gentle kiss.

As they broke apart, Seungmin cheekily pushed him back and went to run off with a grin.

“Wait!” Sungjin laughed and pulled the mic out of the stand. He walked the few steps Seungmin had taken and held the youngers hand. “Seungmin.” Sungjin addressed him. Seungmin felt his warmth flow around his own fingers and was focusing on the smile Sungjin was giving him until it lowered. Seungmin watched him get on one knee.

“OH SHIT!” Hyunjin shouted and it was heard over the silencing of the crowd as directed by young K.

“Kim Seungmin, will you marry me?” Sungjin asked… Finally.

Seungmin dropped to his knees as his face tried to fight crying. Sungjin pulled him in and held him tightly. The crowd was losing it. Woops and shouts, whistles and bellows were all being tossed around before Jae laughed.

“He hasn’t answered yet!” There was a laugh from the crowd but the two boys on the ground weren’t moving, bar the side to side sway and how Sungjin was rubbing the others back.

“Hold on!” Young K grabbed his own mic and ran over. He held it near Seungmin who was heard to sniffle then turned his head.

“Yes.”

Another uproar and the drums started playing for best part.

“Now will you move in with me?” Sungjin whispered.

“Yes, you idiot.” Seungmin laughed.

***

This was the first store they had contacted. Seungmin was unsure but Hyunjin guaranteed him it would be good. It’s not like they were having a fancy wedding, just a nice one. Sungjin stated very early on he was going to wear a black suit. Reservoir dogs style. He encouraged Seungmin to wear what he wanted, as long as he showed up.

“The way I see it,” Hyunjin started as he pushed through the glass door after trying to pull it. “Female brides have their dresses, male brides have their shirt, right? Ruffly, pretty, accented, revealing, whatever.” Hyunjin walked to the front desk first. It was unmanned currently. “Like Felix, he wasn’t called a bride, but I think we should make it a thing, you know? Not that it’s becoming legal here, Koreans have always been on the fore front of cracking gender norms with fashion and I think it can become a norm, you know?”

“I don’t know if I want to be the first male bride.” Seungmin was looking around as he spoke.

“Why not? And you ruin it when you say ‘Male Bride’ it’s just bride. The person at the wedding who has a fancy white outfit is the bride, the one in the suit is the groom. You can have two brides and two grooms if you want!” Hyunjin sounded very passionate about this.

“I guess. Right now I am not focused on social change though, I just need to find some clothes.” Seungmin shrugged.

“I know, but I think you need to be more excited. A wedding dress isn’t ‘a dress’, your wedding shirt shouldn’t be just a shirt either. Women have wedding shoes, you should have a wedding blazer, you know? Make it nice. It’s an investment. If you are spending a couple of grand and having it tailored to you, make it more important than just some clothes you know?” Hyunjin smiled. “Just wait until you get into an outfit and imagine standing at the end of the isle.” Hyunjin waved off his doubts.

“Is that why you invited Felix and Jeongin? To make it an ‘event’.” Seungmin smirked.

“Well you always see in movies how women go dress shopping together and sip some wine and make it a whole thing, you know? But I also invited Minho, he needs more experience before him and Han get married.” Hyunjin smiled the hostess came to the counter then.

“Hello, my name is marie, Is this the Kim party?” She asked with a heavy French accent.

“Yes, that’s us, just waiting on a few people.” Hyunjin spoke. She was addressing him to begin with but when the others arrived, she seemed to realise it was in fact Seungmin who was the groom.

They were all lead out the back where there was a large white couch and racks of clothing that had just been wheeled in.

Minho parked the pram he was pushing with Sang in it. Felix had bubby in just a front carrier. Bilby and Gujin were with 3 racha at the company for the day. Chan would let them play with the instruments in the sound proof booth, other wise staff members will take them and play with them. Once, Sana took Bilby to a dance practice and since, she has become a once like Felix.

There was a small discussion that turned awkward very quickly when she realised Minho was not a single father.

Marie was traded with a modest looking man who seemed much more polite.

“So will you be wanting a matching theme for you and your Brides Men?” The boy, Choi, asked. Hyunjin smiled wide when he had taken notice of the terms Hyunjin was using.

“I guess. I don’t really know.” Seungmin answered.

“We can just find yours and work around that ok? The groom, what will he be wearing?” Choi asked as he stood and went to the racks.

“Oh, black and white. Reservoir dogs style.” Seungmin said with a laugh, repeating Sungjins exact phrasing.

“Oh nice, simple then.” Choi said with a smile and pushed a cream colour coded rack to the side and grabbed two white ones. “We will start with the blouse.” Choi said and the soft jazz piano made Seungmin feel like he was now in one of those movies. “Would you mind taking the shirt off?” Choi smiled and Seungmin flushed when Felix whooped.

“Ah, my poor eyes!” Jeongin joked and Choi tisked them.

“Ya, we are supporting Seungmin today, Sungjin will be the only one who can look at Seungmin like that.”

“You know us?” Seungmin asked surprised at the mention of his partners name.

“Not to be rude, but you guys are famous.” Choi laughed, “Definitely, I know you. I listened to day 6 since I was 15.”

“Ah, me too!” Seungmin said happily and Choi laughed.

“You are so lucky though, Young K was my bias, It would be a like a movie marrying him.” Choi laughed and Seungmin bounced in place happily.

“I know. It’s so weird. These guys don’t get it, they married each other.” Seungmin pointed to his band mates.

“Ok, stop the fan boying.” Minho complained and Choi bowed an apology.

“Hey, I thought we were supporting me today?” Seungmin laughed and Minho dead panned.

“Ok, did you have a price range?” Choi asked as he turned back to the clothing.

“I think we will just see what we want then talk about price.” Hyunjin interrupted.

“I like how you think.” Choi smiled. “Do we want traditional collar or something more ruffled?”

“Oh um… Traditional?” Seungmin said and Choi looked at him for a moment.

“Maybe try both. I think you have the neck for something a little more ruffled.”

“Ok.” Seungmin nodded and Choi pushed two shirts aside before he found the one he wanted.

“Oh that’s nice.” Felix said as Choi walked behind Seungmin who was facing the members to pull it on over his arms. Choi walked to the front and buttoned him up.

“Yes! I think the traditional collar will be too plain, this is good.” Choi finished the buttons and stepped back. “This is a pope line tunic from [Zadig&Voltaire](https://www.farfetch.com/au/shopping/women/zadig-voltaire/items.aspx).”

“What do you think?” Seungmin asked the boys.

“I like it, but too square on the top.” Jeongin noted and pointed to the shoulders.

“I agree, but definitely, you should do the high ruffled collar.” Hyunjin nodded and Seungmin considered his reflection.

“Yeah, ok. Can I try another one?” He asked shyly and Choi laughed.

“Oh Seungmin, you are going to try so many, you don’t have to be so polite. Just shout ‘NEXT’” He laughed and undid the buttons and fetched the next one. “Alright, this is a pussybow collar from Dolce and Gabbana.”

Seungmin smiled at his reflection.

“This is nice. I like the bow.”

“It’s cute!” Hyunjin smiled.

  
“Hmm, not sure about satin on your wedding day.” Minho said with genuine concern.

“That is true,” Seungmin agreed like the comment made sense.

“Next one!” Choi said to himself and started removing the shirt again. “Ok, another Pussybow, but cotton, this one is by Chloe.”

“I like the details.” Jeongin noted.

“Yeah, it’s nice. That fits well.”

“Ok, well maybe?” Seungmin suggested and the boys nodded.

“This is a ruffle trim by Eva.” Choi said as he did up the bow.

“Oh cute, yeah. I like that fabric. So flowy.” Felix noted.

“In the maybe pile?”

“[Philosophy Di Lorenzo Serafini](https://www.farfetch.com/au/shopping/women/philosophy-di-lorenzo-serafini/items.aspx), plissé high-neck blouse”

“Too long!” Minho tisked.   
  


“Yeah, I don’t know about this fabric.”Seungmin looked at the little lines all over it.

“This is a lace detailed blouse with ruffles by Isabel Marant,” Choi helped Seungmin pull this one on.

“OH no… No no… Too much…” Seungmin laughed at his reflection.

“Well you don’t know until you know, you know?” Choi took it off.

“Floral lace by [Ermanno Scervino](https://www.farfetch.com/au/shopping/women/ermanno-scervino/items.aspx)”

“Oh wow, Seungmin, this one!” Hyungjin fussed and walked closer to inspect the lace.

“It’s not too much?” Seungmin asked as he looked at his arms.

“You will have to wear a simpler jacket but no, I love it.” Hyungjin gushed.

“Well how do you feel in it?” Choi asked.

“It’s nice, I like it… It’s very fancy.” Seungmin waved his little sweeter paws.

“Cute.” Felix smiled.

“Alright, next.” Choi took it off.

There were a few more no’s, The ruffled plete front was too bulky, One had too much balloon in the balloon sleeve, one over did it on the neck ruffles and the nipples could be seen. Minho said they waisted all the fabric at the neck.

There was a Gucci one that he had worn for a levanter stage, Another Dolce and Gabbana but there was too much ruffle running down the front. It ruined his nice shape, as Choi had said, A fendi ruffle that was too see through. A Miu Miu shirt that was super cute but not fancy enough, An Isabel Marant that had too much shoulder going on and a cute blouse from Self Portrait that was lovely but Seungmin thought made him look like a kawaii maid.

Seungmin almost bought one from prada that was very plain and had a big black bow but was convinced that he shouldn’t wear a black tie and let the Shirt speak.

When it came down to reviewing the maybe pile, some were eliminated right away for there having been better versions then Seungmin and the boys narrowed it down to 4. All elegant, cute and sharp.

“The Chloe one can go. It’s too plain. You really can’t hold it against the Givenchy like they are a comparison.” Hyunjin said and Seungmin agreed.

“But the Givenchy is so modern, it looks great but I think you suit the more classical looks.” Minho noted and Seungmin pondered.

“Well Sungjin will be dressed quite classically.” Seungmin said and Choi put it back.

“Ok, lets take these two and try some blazers.”

“If I am wearing this one,” Seungmin held up the Ermmano with the lace, “I probably don’t need one right?”

“It would hide the details.” Felix agreed.

“Well that one and black slacks.”

30 minutes later, Seungmin was fitted in some D&C high waisted skinny trousers that showed off his legs. And waist… Then some Roberto Cavalli loafers with a little black bow on top, a little jewelled earing, some unnecessary new socks, Gucci cufflinks for Sungjin and business card for when they get the grooms and brides mans outfits.

At the check out, Seungmin was nervous. He could afford it of course, but he would be taking from his savings for sure.

Choi, however, didn’t ask for a card. Instead, he processed the payment and swiped a card that he held on his side.

“And that is all done for you Seungmin, do you need help getting the garments to the car?” Seungmin was looking at him like he was mad.

“I haven’t paid yet.” He laughed and Hyunjin lent over to grab the card back. Seungmin looked at him concerned.

“No, Sungjin did.” Hyunjin said and grabbed the two dress bags. “Get the bag.” Hyunjin said with a manic laugh.

Seungmin sighed and looked up to Choi who waved him a good bye and wished him luck.

“Ya, why did no one tell me?” Seungmin complained.

“Because you would have argued and said no… Then bought the cheapest thing when we insisted.”

“I hate you all.”

“Take it up with Hubby.” Hyunjin laughed.

***

“So you are actually going to be walked down the isle?” Sungjin smiled and Seungmin nodded confidently. “By Chan?”

“Yeah, it’s like… My leader handing me over to Day 6 Leader.” Seungmin smiled like a puppy and waved his sweater paws.

“That’s kind of cute.” Sungjin laughed.

Seungmin was dancing absentmindedly with his paws next to Sungjin. They were in line at the store, it was the weekend and they planned to stay in, so on a Friday night they headed out to a grocery store for supplies. Seungmin was rugged up in his blue hoodie, looking very cute, Sungjin in a shirt, jeans and an open button up. They looked so pedestrian, they didn’t feel the need for disguises.

Sungjins hair was growing back now too, it started looking fluffy. Seungmin would pat it while they slept.

It was when they were packing the bags into Sungjins car that someone approached them.

“Hi!” It was a young boy. No older than 15.

“Hey!” Sungjin greeted and looked around for fan site cameras.

“Hey! I am a big fan… Of your band.” He was smiling nervously. Sungjin felt like something was off.

“You like Day 6?” Sungjin asked. He looked around again, but for danger now.

“No. Angel Shots?” The boy seemed hopeful when he asked.

“Oh, no-,” Sungjin went to correct him and laugh off the mistake but Seungmin, being younger, understood.

“Oh wow! Thank you so much!” Seungmin said and reached for Sungjin’s hand. Sungjin seemed confused now.

“Are you with anyone?” Seungmin asked and Sungjin still looked worried.

“No, by myself. Just waiting for my lift.” The boy said but his face screamed he wasn’t ok. He didn’t have a lift coming.

“It’s ok, we can take you instead.” Seungmin said and Sungjin went to protect. Min looked desperately in his eyes.

Sungjin nodded and went to get in the car, Seungmin opened the door for the kid and got in quickly. Seungmin locked his door and looked around.

“What is happening?” Sungjin asked and Seungmin shook his head.

“Drive away please.” Sungjin began to pull out. As he turned, he saw the boy in the back crying.

“Really, what is happening?”

“Where were they?” Seungmin asked and the kid was sobbing.

“In the store. They were in the store. Thank you. I am so sorry, Thank you.” The kid was sobbing. Sungjin drove down the road and pulled over.

“Who was in the store?” Sungjin asked his partner.

“Angel Shot… It’s like a code word for someone in danger.” Seungmin explained.

“How do you know that?” Sungjin looked shocked.

“Alright, boomer, calm down.” Seungmin said with a chuckle.

“Why were they following you?” Seungmin asked concerned and the Kid was clutching his seat belt like it was a life line.

“I don’t know. But it’s a thing now.” The kid wiped his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Sungjin asked.

“It’s a thing now for ass holes to… Harrass… Sexually harass gay kids…”

“I will never understand new fads.” Sungjin shook his head.

“Why is that a thing?” Seungmin looked so disturbed.

“I don’t know, the only explanation I have heard is the whole ‘gay rights’ movement pissed the conservatives off and they are going around with this attitude of ‘If you want female rights, you should have to put up with what they do… apparently rape is what they meant.” The kids said saddened.

“Yes, because that makes sense, instead of not raping women, we must rape both.” Sungjin scoffed. He was just angry now.

“I am so sorry. Is there somewhere we can take you?” Seungmin asked softly and looked to Sungjin to make sure it was alright.

“My boyfriends house? Though I don’t know if he would believe me that stray kids and day 6 are dropping me off.” The kids tried to laugh.

“Want a picture to prove it?” Seungmin joked but the kid appeared excited.

“Please? That would be so awesome!”

They agreed awkwardly but smiled as he took a selfie. Sungjin put in the address on his phone and they chatted the short drive there.

Once the kids was out of the car with a last round of thank yous and the couple were driving home, Sungjin had to pull over again.

“You ok?” Seungmin asked but Sungjin shook his head as he pulled in a ragged, deep breath and sobbed. Seungmin did his belt and scrambled over the middle wrap himself around Sungjin.

He held on tight to Seungmin. He was letting his tears be pushed into the youngers hoodie.

“What happened?” Seungmin asked but Sungjin just shook his head and took another deep breath to cry again. “It’s ok. You’re ok.” Seungmin comforted him and adjusted to be more comfortable in his squat over the other. Letting himself be available there for as long as needed.

Seungmin ran his mind for that triggered him. It had to have been that kid. Obviously. But what was it? The kid getting in the car? One of his fans in danger?

“I can deal,” Sungjin sniffed and Seungmin pulled back to look at him while he spoke, “With our parents, but…” He wiped his face but more tears came as he continued to speak, “I can’t deal with all of Korea being so against us.”

“What do you mean?” Seungmin studied his face, trying to draw the line between the dots.

“That kid! He wouldn’t have been in danger if we weren’t getting married.” Sungjin sounded angry.

“Sungjin… It’s not just us, you know? There are a lot of couples that can get married now… Felix and Chan already are… It’s… You don’t want to get married now?” Seungmin sounded small and un sure. He felt his chest ache.

“Of course I WANT to,” Sungjin sniffled and took a moment to kiss Seungmins cheek then tried to wipe his face off again. “But he looked so scared. People are using this for … For horrible things. It was ok when it was just ignorant parents but now its young people too. They don’t see this as something they want in their society. I.. I don’t know if I can be that… That selfish.”

Seungmins heart was breaking. He kept looking over Sungjins sad eyes.

“You really…” Seungmin’s heart felt like it was in his throat.

“Imagine if that was you in high school?” Sungjin said then looked like he was in pain again as more tears came.

Seungmin felt his own tears prick his eyes.

“But this is me now.And… You… you don’t want to…”

“Please, PLEASE, don’t think I don’t want to.” Sungjin begged.

“But you won’t because of some bullies.” Seungmin nodded and wiped at his face angrily.

“No! Seungmin, no, of course we are going to. I just…” Sungjin took a breath.

“I know you are going through something right now but can you just stop for a second and hug me because I literally thought we were breaking up for a second.” Seungmin said with reddening eyes and Sungjin finally looked at him.

“Oh Minnie! Why?” Sungjin did hug him then and held the back of his head securely to his shoulder. “No Minnie, I am just saying… I’ve been so ignorant to the change going on and we are at the centre of it… We shouldn’t be the only saving grace for a kid at 9pm on a Friday night. I would NOT have had the balls to go up to two idols to ask for help, how scared would he have been to do that?”

“To be fair, if it wasn’t us or other out idols, he probably wouldn’t have.” Seungmin sat back again and Sungjin brushed hair back behind his ears.

“That’s what I mean! We need to do something.” Sungjin sighed. “What? I don’t know… But something. There would be people that point to us as an example, we need to make a good one.”

“I’ll call Mnet and ask for a spot to discuss gay rights?” Seungmin said with a smirk. Sungjin looked genuinely mortified. “I was joking…”

“Good. Mnet suck.”

***

The next concert Day 6 played, during shoot me, an LGBTQ+ flag rolled down behind them.

Sungjin told the story of the kid they found.

The band all took off their jackets and revealed a ‘love is love’ shirt underneath.

They went into Sweet Chaos with the whole crowd cheering and chanting ‘Gay is Ok’ during the bridge when lead by Jae.

Seungmin started a Vlive series, he wanted to try and do it once a month and called it Seungmins Safe place. The first one he did with Sungjin and asked for Stays to share their stories of courage when dealing with homophobia. There were a lot from international fans and Seungmin said that it was sad even once politically it was accepted, that it was still a challenge. He assured stays he was there to support them and thanked them for Sharing. Felix is planned to be a guest on the next episode, then Han. For the 6 month special, Seonghwa was going to come on. Seungmin was excited.

The kids ended up posting the photo. There was an uproar from twitter at first, people were devastated at how true the story was… Then after a few days people were devastated at how ‘domestic’ they are by going shopping together.

***

“One. You can have ONE” Sungjin said firmly. Seungmin was laying on his lap and pouting now.

“Hyung, when ever I imagined my wedding, it was ONLY day6 songs.”

“Well for every Day 6 Song, there has to be a SKZ one.” Sungjin said and Seungmin fixed him with a blank stare. For a moment the elder thought he had won.

“Fine.” Seungmin shrugged.

“No! Seungmin, come on.” Sungjin begged.

“It’s the official playlist, I can’t take it off now.” Seungmin showed him the Spotify playlist that said ‘SeungSungs Wedding’ and a fan art picture of them as chibis. Sungjin blinked at the phone.

“I… I don’t think it’s official.” Sungjin murmured and Seungmin tisked.

“What? Why? With songs like ‘Yummy’ how could we go wrong?” Seungmin laughed.

“Lets make a proper one.” Sungjin groaned.

“Well I’m putting You are Beautiful by Day 6.” Seungmin said defiantly.

“Well yeah, it was written for you, you can have that one.” Sungjin said, the re-write having been released on Spotify.

“Ok, but Beautiful Feeling As well. I have to walk down the isle to that.” Seungmin nodded.

“Really? To that song? Isn’t it a bit cheesy?” Sungjin laughed.

“Tell 17 year old Seungmin that while he falls asleep to it every night not even BRAVE enough to dream he could marry—”

“Ok, ok, ok, have the song.” Sungjin gave in.

“I will. Thank you.” Seungmin said with a glare.

Sungjin looked down to the smiling boy, having quickly changed his attitude as he continued to scroll through songs. Sungjin touched his cheek.

Seungmin went wide eyed and bit cutely at the fingers. Sungjin laughed.

“I love you.” He whispered. Seungmin finally looked away from the phone, rolled to his back and smiled softly at the elder.

  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Every comment makes my day and thank you to everyone who takes the time to do so on my stories :)


End file.
